Doctor Who, A Tale of Two Space Empires
by XtomJames
Summary: The Doctor discovers a rip in space and time which leads him to an alternate reality. Discovering a Federation of planets he learns of the use of a Temporal Drive which has created a quantum conduit. Now he with the help of others must work to stop realities from colliding all the while learning of another Galaxy that is Far Far Away.


A Doctor Who tale of two Space Empires: STAR TREK vs STAR WARS

**Prologue**

"In every great age the universe divulges its secrets in unique and often devastating ways" said Data, sitting in a chair behind his desk. Behind him a scene of New Romulus moves with life; a massive towering city of spires and jutting construction and design seemingly reaches out as far as the eye can see. A cool do-do from his door echoes in the otherwise spare room.

"Enter."

A scraggly lieutenant enters carrying a tablet, "Delivery for Am-a-bassador Data."

"That would be me, you are the new Tulian recruit."

"Gavackoom…e'm r sorry …ir…the ooversal tanslador is malvakdoa…unction…unctioning…."

Data stood, taking the package from the lieutenant. "I will have a look, please sit there." Data points to a chair before taking the com badge over to a small work bench. His tricorder sweeps quickly over it and before long he's made the necessary adjustments.

"I suggest in the future you be more careful with your com-badge, Lieutenant. There was a micro-temporal phase variance interfering with the cerebral interface."

"Uh…yes sir…"

"You are dismissed."

Data, returning to his seat, turned back to his console. "Where was I? Ah, yes, divulgences. It was nearly forty years ago, Captain, that a new form of Warp drive was developed. After transwarp, it was not thought possible that we could go faster or further. The greatest scientists of the Federation and Romulan empires, after the Valim-Tor convergence and Treaty of twenty-five forty-eight, forged a new warp core. They deemed it Wyrm. In truth it was a type of travel not yet tested and in theory would allow a ship to plot a specific destination and temporally move there. The official term for it, when it was unveiled, was the TTWD or Temporal Tunneling Warp Drive.

I am sure Captain that you understand that Warp drive and warp mechanics enable for the warping and bending of space, a donut shaped bubble moves around the ship separating local spacetime allowing from universal pressure to move a ship. It was only the logical next step that the next warp drive would also bend time. The U.S.S. Drako Oculus was there to observe the test of the TTWD. The preliminary tests were promising and the class twelve probes, which were specifically built for this project, performed as expected. Still, I could see, and as humans would say, sense the tense atmosphere onboard. I was on the U.S.S. Icarus as liaison on behalf of the Federation and Vulcan high command. The Icarus is a combined science vessel manned both by Romulan and Federation officers and it was standing by to commence the test near Earth."

**CHAPTER 1: Let's do the Time Warp Again**

"Captain" said Ensign Makath, "we're ready to initiate the TTWD probe. The expected coordinates is Sol system 34.878 by 65.55 by 131.28 roughly 2.2 million kilometers away from Earth."

A tall alien stood from his seat in the Captain's chair. His red skin, horned head, and dark forehead ridges mirrored many of the species known in the Federation. "Begin the test; if this works I might be able to return home."

"Captain, the USS Icarus is hailing."

"On screen."

_I remember the first time I saw Admiral Roxico Valroona. He was the head of a science expedition under the command of Admiral Taurus. The then Captain Valroona rendezvoused with the VCS Sakkar to exchange Trilithium, a new type of artificially created dilithium crystal. He towered over most. In truth, I found him to be as logical as a Vulcan, and yet strangely capable of great emotional empathy. As I understand it he is from a sector of space now deemed Omega Quadrant. _

"Admiral Valroona," said Data, "we are in place and ready to record all telemetry. The subspace signal has been established and we should know if and when the probe arrives."

"Ambassador, I thank you for your participation. How's my old ship treating you?

"It is adequate, the retrofit was successful."

"Sir, the probe has reached final count down."

"Right, Ambassador, please stand by."

_As the countdown reached zero, the probe engaged the new drive as programmed. Yet an unexpected error occurred…_

Sensors beeped in an irritating fashion, first the operations then the science station.

"Captain" the science officer Velona started, but before she could finish a flash of light swept over both ships as a massive percussive explosion ripped through the test space. Both ships were thrown away from the probe's initial position, several systems falling apart.

"What happened, report!" screamed Valroona.

"Inertial dampeners are offline, temporal rifts are being detected all around the ship. Forward deflector array is offline, but auxiliary array is still functioning. Ship shields are at 100%, but there is a phase variance. No casualties reported."

"And the Icarus?"

"It has similar damage. Their warp and impulse drives are down. Life support has failed on decks six, eight and nine."

_It was true, the Icarus had suffered crippling damage, but what Valroona didn't know was that a warp core breach was imminent. The resent retrofit to turn the Icarus into a warship to combat the Undine, had left several safety systems unstable. The Undine, a class of fluidic space beings, had begun to infiltrate and directly attack Federation, Romulan, and Klingon vessels. At the request of Admiral Valroona, it was retrofitted with subspace phasing technology, previously banned under the Khitimer Accord. _

"Sir, the Icarus is going into a core breech. Further, a subspace fissure has opened at the site of the probe explosion. We're seeing gravimetric shearing, compensating."

"Begin evacuating the Icarus, put a tractor beam on the ship and reverse thrust."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, the gravimetric sheering is causing distortions in the transporter matrix."

"Extend shields…"  
"Shield emitters are failing, the gravimetric sheering has shifted, and we're seeing temporal distortions."

"Helm, move us away from the rift, tractor beam to full. Veshnos, ready a tachyon beam charged with heavy elements; duranium and trilithium, set a delayed charge fifteen seconds. Fire when ready. Velona, get me the Icarus."

"Com-channel is open, Captain. Warp-core breech is imminent. Escape pods have launched, reporting fifteen crew still onboard."

"Ambassador" said Valroona, "You must initiate a saucer separation, and we'll tow the main body of the ship away from the warp core."

"Admiral, we have already begun the sequence, and Admiral," began Data, "the experiment wasn't a complete loss."

As the Oculus pulled away Valroona fired into the rift, the explosive force that he had expected would collapse the rift merely stabilize it, resulting in a massive shockwave.

_The temporal singularity started to tear the Icarus apart. The warp nacelles were first. A plasma leak caused by the loss of the nacelles slowed the warp core breech, it is obvious that the saucer section separation sequence succeeded; otherwise I would not be here. Once we were clear of the gravimetric and temporal effects of the anomaly, the Icarus crew was beamed aboard the Drako Oculus the Admiral's multi-mission Vectra vessel. What was most curious about the rift is that it stabilized. The TTWD, we surmised, must have created a temporal conduit. _

A familiar whir and screech issued throughout the console room. The pinstripe clad man shuffling from one panel to the next, pulled and poked, whirled and cranked on various instruments. "Right, beautiful, let's head towards…hmm…what was that planet again? Kespia IV….oh yes Kespia….Wow now…" The Doctor twisted around, catching himself on a railing behind him as the TARDIS shunted in a new direction.

"Ooft…easy now…come on" said the Doctor, " we can do it." Gong….Gong….Gong…

"Now…come on…that is no way…ugh…" the Doctor crumpled to the floor as the TARDIS rocked.

"What? What?" Picking himself up off the floor of the TARDIS control room, the Doctor pulled several more leavers and gizmos on the console. "Something is disrupting the vortex…I…wooaah"

"Doctor!" screamed Jack before he was thrown up against the roof of the TARDIS control room; it wasn't long before the Doctor followed landing feet away.

"Hang on…haha…"

"How'd we get down?"

"We just have to wait until the vortex normalizes and we'll just fall right back down."

"Fall…back down…"

Jack couldn't finish his sentence before the TARDIS normalized. The Doctor landed on his feet as Jack hit the ground with a thud and began to pick herself up with the help of the Doctor.

"Now, let's find out where we are?" The Doctor twirled around hitting a few more levers and pulled the screen around. "Well? Are we in some superheated gas cloud…or did we materialize in the middle of a temporal rift?" said Jack.

"No, we're about two light years away from Earth. There is a temporal rift however…an artificial one. The TARDIS is detecting deuterium, anti-matter, anti-protons, and … chronitons."

"As in time particles?"

"Yes…Humans shouldn't have this technology for another three hundred years…wait," flipping a switch the Doctor looked to his chronometer, "the break in the vortex must have messed with the internal chronometer, it's nonoperational."

Jack flipped his time band open to see it going wild, "Chroniton levels are off the charts, but I think…" Jack began to tap away at the band's controls, "I think…there, yes we're in the twenty-fifth century."

"Well, then, what created the anomaly?" said the Doctor as he flipped another lever. The TARDIS engaged and whirred to life.

"And how do you plan to find out, no, let me guess. You're going to lock onto the vortex push through it and find the origin?"

"Afraid not, we're at the origin point. No, we have to find the ship that created the anomaly. From the look of it, there was more than one ship here…maybe it was a battle. Check the…the…" the Doctor pointed to a console which Jack was already fiddling with, "You want me to follow this ionized energy trail?"

"Yes, right…there's a"

"…temporal signature tied to this…what would you call it, it seems to be warping space."

"A warp signature."

"Right, haha" Jack gripped one of the levers and started to wheel it around. A few moments later the Doctor, Jack, and the TARDIS were orbiting Earth.

"Uh, Doctor," Jack spun the view screen around to him, "there's a space station out there…a massive one."

"It is the twenty-fifth century. The great human empire…"

"No, this isn't right. This isn't how it should be."

The Doctor looked at the screen and then did a double take. "You're right…this isn't…"

"Captain," said the ensign Makath, "an unknown object has appeared off the aft port side, bearing 238 mark 122."

"On screen, identify." Valroona stood and looked at the screen, "Magnify…"

"Sir, it appears to be a twentieth century police call box, common to Glasgow of the former United Kingdom. Sir, we're receiving a signal."

"Onscreen"

"Sir it's a hologram…"

Before Valroona could react a hologram of the Doctor appeared on the bridge. His somewhat shaggy hair, ascot, tattered yet whole suit and broken brown loafers only made the young face look all that much older.

"Greetings, and who am I speaking to?" said the Doctor as his hologram began to stroll about the bridge.

"I am Vice Admiral Roxico Valroona and you are…in a manner of speaking, on board the Federation ship Drako Oculus."

"Right, and this is the twenty-fifth century?"

"Yes, excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh look at that, electro-neural plasma conduits…interesting…" the Doctor said as he turned back to Valroona, "I'm the Doctor and I'd like to permission to come aboard. Talking via hologram is tedious."

"Doctor, did you say, of what exactly?"

"Oh a bit of everything…look Admiral, wait did you say Roxico?"

"I did…"

"As in Roxicoricofallapatorius?"

"That is my name. How did you?"

"Captain, we're going to ma…"

"It's Admiral."

"No not you, Captain Jack Harkness my…uh…just one minute." The Doctor's hologram disappeared leaving Valroona more confused than ever.

"Security to the bridge, go to yellow alert." As Valroona spoke the TARDIS materialized on the bridge. As the Doctor opened the door he was faced by several security officers all holding phasers pointed at him and Jack.

**Chapter 2: A Galaxy Far Far Away.**

_Unknownst to Valroona, or myself, the test module had not exploded, in fact what we saw and thought was an explosion was temporally incongruous gamma radiation exiting at high velocity from the anomaly. We could not have known that the module would open a rift as it had, nor that it would travel twenty trillion light years outside of our own galaxy and into another. _

A familiar long eared green alien stirred from his meditation position. A slight twitch trembles through his face as he looks up at his young pupil. A young Luke Skywalker sits poised and focused.

"Luke, a disturbance there is."

"I feel it too Yoda, it's far off in the direction of Etti IV. Yoda, what is this, it is as if the very fabric of the universe has been disturbed."

"Out of sync, force is. Young Jedi, you will seek, rectify the disturbance fix it you will."

"Yes master." Luke stood, bowing slightly, and returned to his x-wing.

"Master Sidious" said Darth Vader to a holographic interface, "I sense a disturbance, one like no other."

"No doubt you want to investigate this disturbance. It is so great…ssshha…no doubt all of the galaxy has felt this disturbance. Even your son. Go, find this disturbance, discover its origins."

"Yes my master." Darth Vader bowed and left the interface, marching towards the hanger-bay of the Emperor Class Star Destroyer.

_The people of this Galaxy were space fairing; they used a unique form of hyperspace travel, artificial wormholes. They had not expected to meet one of the Federation's greatest enemies, the Borg. The module had passed directly through the Gamma Quadrant and the Borg had discovered the temporal conduit it created. Because of a unique spatial quagmire that distorted space which trapped the module. Our experiment lead the Borg to a new region of space and new people to assimilate. _

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Sir the vessel is hailing on several frequencies. It's of an unknown design."

"Communications, tell them we are part of the Jabba Trade Contingency and they're in violation of our trade treaties. If they do not stand down we will respond with force."

"They've received the message, we're getting a reply '_Resistance detected, you will be assimilated…' _sir, we're detecting intruders on several levels of the transport."

"How, were we attacked, did they send boarding parties?"

"No sir, they're just ap…" As the com officer began to explain several Borg materialized on the bridge and he was grabbed and injected with nanites.

"Fire…fire…" the commanding officer drew his blaster and began to shoot at the Borg, the first energy bolt hitting the one who assimilated the com officer. The second blast being neutralized by the Borg's shield. "What the hell…" the commander was assimilated and shortly thereafter the entire ship was taken. A few minutes later, from the planet Yavin, Luke arrived in a burst of hyperspacial energy, R2-D2 whirling about in his docking port in the x-wing.

"What…R2 what is that?" said Luke, looking out at a cube shaped ship and what looked to be transport ship. "Whoot-whirrrr-oo-woo."

"I don't know either, scan to see if there are any life signs on the transport." Luke opened the x-wing and activated his weapon systems. "We're going to need some help…"

"Whirrrlllooollwoow"

"A transmission, put it through." As the Borg transmission played over the com, Luke skirted the cube and headed to the transport.

"Try to make com link to the transport…wait shields!" A plasma beam from the Borg cube hit point blank on the X-wing just after Luke was able to active his shields; even then the shields began to sputter and fall apart.

"R2…R2," said Luke as he turned his head back to R2 where for a brief moment he looked on in horror as R2-D2 was consumed by heavy plasma, his primary doom was melting and all his warning lights blinked, "Hang on R2." Luke put the autopilot on and focused his mind. The Force welled up around him and the plasma lifted off the X-wing. A second blast from the Cube hit as he did this, the autopilot issued a warning as bits of the hull plating tore away.

"R2, hang on." Twisting around Luke grabbed hold of the controls and fired on the cube. The laser blasts dissipated as they hit the Cube's shielding.

"We are Borg, resistance is futile."

Luke, sensing the danger and loss of life, turned the X-wing around and activated his hyperspace drive. Several of the panels and warning lights lit up, "I don't care if the inertial dampeners aren't working, just go." The wings began to close as the hyperspace node appeared, but before they could close fully the fighter jumped into hyperspace, the top wings sheared off throwing Luke, R2, and the fighter into a wild spiral off into hyperspace.

Within the walls of the Borg cube a cold menacing voice echoed among the many, "Follow it, assimilate it. Whoever was in that ship deflected our attack with an unknown technology, I want to know how." With the Borg Queen's orders several smaller scout ships began to chase after Luke.

A hundred light years away from the Borg ship Luke dropped out of hyperspace, his X-wing damage, life support faltering, and R2-D2 deactivated. "R2…respond, R2. I need you R2." As Luke looked back the plasma from the Borg weapons still burned on the hull of his ship. R2's dome was badly melted and distorted and several circuits were exposed. "Damn, what were those ships…Borg…they said Borg." He pressed several buttons as the control console lit up with red lights. "Mayday…mayday," he said over he com, "I've been attacked, red five to any passing ships. Repeat mayday, mayday…"

It was only a few hours before a Tie fighter appeared off his fore and starboard. The familiar Empire ship sent shivers down his spine. "No…why did it have to be him?" The raspy voice of Darth Vader crackled over the com. "Luke Skywalker, I have come for you."

"We don't have time for this, father, I'm sure they'll have picked up my distress signal."

"The disturbance?"

"You felt it too then?" Luke twisted around as the X-wing swung around due to its inertia. As the X-wing came about facing the direction it came from several Borg spheres appeared.

"Resistance is futile." The transmission echoed in both ships.

"Luke, you must jettison, I'll tow your escape pod."

"I can't leave R2,"

"Do as I say." Vader raised a hand and deep inside the X-wing a switch twitched on. Locks clicked into place. "Father, stop, don't." Luke also began to concentrate, but it was no use. The oxygen in his cockpit was too low and shortly after he fainted. The cockpit pod ejected sending the main body of the X-wing into drift and, via the Force, Vader pulled the pod to his Tie-fighter. Both cockpits opened and Luke floated into the Tie-fighter. As Vader was able to close the ship the Borg sphere closed in on his ship and fired several plasma torpedoes and the Tie-fighter rocked as it was pelted by the torpedoes. Vader pulled the ship around and looked on at the closest sphere. He reached out with his mind and into the sphere. The strange images overwhelmed him, the minds of the collective pressed in on him and before he knew it he felt fear. Fear like no other, fear like he hadn't felt since he was known as Anakin. He punched the hyperdrive controls and jumped into hyperspace before the spheres could attack again.

The Borg spheres closed in on the X-wing fighter remnants and a green tractor beam was emitted capturing the X-wing and R2-D2.

**Chapter 3: Time Space a History**

The Doctor and Jack beamed at the crew of the Drako Oculus. Valroona towered over the two and the Tardis his security already to fire. "The Doctor I presume?" Valroona said.

"That would be me," the Doctor looked around, "now; I have to admit this is a brilliant ship. I mean look at it. The problem is, this isn't where you should be, even at this time period. The first great human empire should be on the cusp of expansion."

"First great human…empire?" said Varoona, "This is the U.S.S. Drako Oculus of the Federation of Planets. We're a conglomerate coalition of many species. And that?" he pointed to the TARDIS, "is a unique vessel." Varoona looked at his security which lowered their weapons.

"How perceptive, what gave us away?" said Jack.

"We detected the temporal signature of your ship as it came out of the temporal rift that was created by our probe."

"So it was you, we were pulled into a new time vortex," said the Doctor. "Well then, it would seem that it's not just a temporal vortex," the Doctor walked over to the science console and put his glasses on, "it a trans-universal conduit." He tapped on the control panel only for the computer to beep at him. "I need to see just what you were doing."

"I can show you on the main viewer." Valroona nodded to his science officer who tapped a few buttons on the computer controls. The main viewer blinked on and both the Doctor and Jack turned to see a diagram on the screen.

"That's…that's not possible. Doctor are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, that's a chroniton wake assembly." The Doctor frowned as he turned to Valroona. "What were you thinking, this type of technology was banned; if used incorrectly it can break down the walls that separate realities."

"Banned by whom?"

"By the Council of Roxicoricofallapatorius and Shadow Proclamation over three hundred years ago; it-it warps the fabric of space and time but if too much power or if it's unbalanced it tears open the barrier between realities and even allows access to the void."

"And what region are you from?" Valroona sat down, his head still reaching the height of both the Doctor and Jack.

"I am from the fifty-first century, he's from Gallifrey long story don't ask." Jack quipped in, the Doctor gave him a dirty look. "We need to find out where that conduit leads and set up something that will close it from both sides. If we don't other realities might begin to spill into this one." The Doctor looked at Valroona and back to the main viewer. "That should never have existed."

Deep in the Medusa Cascade a flash of light raced through the dark expanse followed closely by a temporal wave. As time shifted and bubbled several dimensional layers upwelled into the normal space and from it a remnant of a long forgotten battle was ejected before being captured in the time rift. As it swept through the transuniversal rift A charred scorched orb with little gold bumps across its outer shell jettisoned out into the space near Etti IV.

"Universal shift complete, initialize star charts," said a strange metallic voice. Inside the ship three Daleks moved across a control room, one of which took it's plunger and twisted a round nob on a computer console. A view screen blipped on showing no known star constellations.

"We have entered a new space. Daleks will rule supreme."

"Warning, proximity alert," said another Dalek.

"What is it Dalek Vor?"

"Unknown vessels three hundred zels ahead. Dalek Sed these are the inhabitants of this region. Should we approach?"

"Daleks are supreme, exterminate, exterminate."

The Dalek ship flew head long towards the now massive complex of Borg ships.

"Reinitialize the robot, download all information for the area."

"Ship detected approaching at high speed."

"On screen," the Queen barked.

On the screen the Dalek ship approached at near full impulse before releasing several hundred Dalek.

"Receiving transmission, 'Daleks are supreme, exterminate, exterminate.'"

"Assimilate them."

"Dalek Sed, we are receiving a transmission on a phased signal."

"Play it, 'We are the Borg. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile.'"

"They will add our technology, resistance is futile. Exterminate, Daleks will reign supreme."

As the Daleks converged on the Borg ships several were locked onto by tractor beams. The Daleks opened fire, "Exterminate...exterminate." For a short while their weapons destroyed one Borg vessel after another until finally the Borg adapted.

"Dalek Vor our weapons are being deflected."

"Cycle wavelengths."

"The Borg have taken several Daleks. Our weapons have failed."

"Retreat...retreat."

"Daleks do not retreat, Daleks are Supreme," said Dalek Vor to the other Daleks, "main weapon's online."

"Wait," a dark voice echoed through the control room, "Retreat for now, we must strategize how to take control of these Borg."

"The Creator has spoken, tactical retreat," said Vor.

As the main ship retreated several Daleks exploded destroying the small Spheres that had trapped them with tractor beams. Several others took to the offensive only for their gunsticks to fail as before.

"Nanite cloud," said the Borg Queen.

From out of the Borg ships billions of nanites were ejected in a massive cloud. Before the remaining Daleks could react they were engulfed by the nanite swarm. Moment's later they were assimilated.

**Chapter 4**: **Dark and Light Collide**

Luke awoke in a small room. The fold down bed was reminiscent of the Empire's lackluster accommodations for their troops. He sat up and looked around. His lightsaber was nowhere to be seen and his mechanical hand was missing.

"What were those things?" he said aloud. "R2...damn it." From the door the familiar hissing of his father's breathing apparatus echoed. "Luke," he said, "there is a disturbance, a new enemy. One that neither the Rebels nor the Empire can ignore."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Join us...crschsss.. we will destroy these intruders," said Vader, "consider it a temporary truce."

"Father, you've asked me to join you in the past. To join the Sith. How can I trust you?"

Vader, as far as Luke could tell, looked at him before throwing him a repaired hand and his lightsaber. "Crschsss...eghrrrr...crschsss... I am doing this without permission. My Master has become complacent, relishing in his arrogance and the power of the Dark Side that he wields. Crschss...eghrrrr...crschss...it is my...personal belief, my son, that we must unite if we are to hold out against this new force."

As Vader finished warning lights flashed on the Star Destroyer. Several Storm Troopers raced past the door not stopping to salute Vader. Luke twisted his hand into place and picked up his lightsaber. "For now I will have to trust you. I know this disturbance and I see no other options. Obi-Wan guide us." With a flourish of his cape, Vader lead the way down the corridor and to the main bridge. Through the forward windows both Vader and Luke could see two assimilated ships on an intercept course with the Star Destroyer.

"Sir," said the bridge commander, "we've identified the ships as troller grade GS-100 salvage ship and a carrier. Though..." the commander stopped for a moment. "My lord, the ships have strange energy readings. Technology that we don't recognize."

"Raise energy screens, fire at will. Obliterate them."

"Yes, my lord," said the commander, "raise energy screens, target all weapons on those two ships."

As Luke and Vader looked on the ship's weapons fired. At first they did damage, the Gs-100 salvage ship lost it's port engines. Quickly, however, the Star Destroyer's weapons were adapted to and the energy bolts dissipated as they hit the shields of the ship.

"Sir," said a helmsman, "the main batteries are having no effect."

"Power main ion cannons," said Vader.

"Sir we're experiencing a power drain," said one officer, "sir we're picking up a transmission," said another. "Let's hear it," said the Commander.

"We are The Borg, resistance detected, we will exterminate...exterminate."

"Lord Vader, shall we engage with fighters?" said the commander.

"They will be of no affect. We must learn about these Borg."

"Sir, power drainage is being reported all over the ship. Reports are coming in that intruders have boarded."

"How!" Vader yelled.

"Father, if these Borg attack like this we have no defenses. I saw the initial ship, it was over run by these creatures." Luke gestured to the ship to the front of the Star Destroyer.

"Sir, Troopers have engaged. Blasters are having little effect."

"We must retreat, general order to abandon ship. Luke we must set this ship to self detonate. You will take the secondary power ports and I will go the main reactor."

Luke looked on for a moment at the ship beyond the main windows before nodding and turning to his father. "If Obi-Wan could see this."

Racing through the bowels of the ship father and son headed in opposite directions. Vader's path took him deep into the ship's core. The closer he got the stranger the interior became. Green and black paneling jutted from the walls of the corridor. Before him, as he finally reached a the main corridor that lead to the power core, several humanoid borg were fitting new parts to the ship. Several assimilated Dalek rolled down the corridor in patrol, new prosthetics in place of their ocular stocks and boomsticks. Vader drew his lightsaber, the red light glowed in the otherwise green hue of Borg tech integrated into the ship. Several of the Borg looked at him before returning to their tasks.

"What is this...heuggggghhhsshhh..." said Vader, as several Storm Troopers were lead down a parallel corridor by several assimilated Daleks. Most were in various stages of assimilation. One reached his arm out to Vader, as if to plead for help, and in that moment Vader's mind through the force touched the trooper's and a stream of consciousness flooded his mind.

"NO...aaaggghh..." with the overwhelming weight of the Borg collective consciousness unbridled in his mind, Vader swung his lightsaber wildly chopping one Borg in half. The Borg Dalek on patrol turned to Vader who's mind was clearing.

"Threat detected, exterminate, exterminate." The two assimilated Daleks along with half a dozen borg drones took aim at Vader. The Daleks fired first and their energy beams ricocheted off of Vader's lighsaber. The other drones marched forward swinging at Vader who dodged, cutting through them limb by limb until their personal shields adapted blocking the lightsaber.

"Arrgh..." he yelled as he lifted the nearest Dalek via the force and threw it at the other. Several of the other Drones came up behind him grasping at his arms and body. Then, in a wave of thought, the Borg consciousness infiltrated his mind again.

"No...let me..." is all he could say before the Borg injected him with nanites.

Luke thought to take a less conspicuous route and encountered few drones as he made his way to the secondary power core. The core was much like the other, a single corridor opened up into a catwalk that lead out to a tall black central console which hung out and over a deep and tall cooling tower. The console was a plasma relay point which controlled distribution. Slinking around the outside of the console on a narrow service walkway, Luke searched and found the controls to turn off the regulators. With a few toggling several green lights turned red and a warning light started to flash. It wasn't long before the turbine below ceased and the heat began to rise in the shaft. Electrical discharges thundered through the small space cracking against the walls of the shaft. He drew his lightsaber, extending it to protect himself against the discharges as he made his way back around. Several bolts came at him, hitting the walkway, the central control pannel, and his saber. Steam rose from beneath him in the column as coolant burst from various pipes. Green laser lights stream through the steam as several borg march onto the platform.

Trapped between two sets of borg, Luke swings at the first, his saber cutting it's arm off. The next took aim at him and fired it's plasma bolt which Luke blocked with his saber. The plasma energy of the bolt intermingled for a moment with the plasma that made up Luke's lightsaber which glowed orange before bursting. The flash caught the firing borg setting it on fire. Luke, being knocked back by the explosion, flew off the platform and into the mist. For a few moments he fell backwards out of sight. The borg converged on his original spot and began to scan for him. Green and red laser sweeps moved through the mist. Failing to detect him, one began to work on the damaged console as the other tended to the burning borg and disarmed borg.

Luke, using the Force to adhere to the wall, moved slowly towards one of the entrances. Several more electrical discharges surged long the wall. "Gaah," he yelled as one lightning bolt struck near him. His concentration faltered as the arc shot through him and his force grip released, sending him tumbling to the platform below. The drone from before turned from it's fellow borg and focused on Luke. Luke raised his hand and focused his mind, for a moment nothing happened, his breath came rapidly, sweat dripped from his forehead. Plasma discharged flashed through the smoke and in the dark of the Luke finally focused the Borg flew from the bulwark out into the open air before falling. As luke picked himself up he felt for his lighsaber which laid a few feet away. Stooping down he grasped the hilt of his sword, it was mangled it's casing split. From behind him, in the dark of the corridor, a red laser beam broke through the smoke hitting the main console in front of Luke. As he turned, Luke saw to a familiar form approach him. His black helmet was gone, the rasping respiratory system silenced, and borg implants permeated his body. Darth Vader stood before his son, assimilated, his red lightsaber now part of his right arm.

"We are borg, you will be assimilated, your unique abilities will become part of the collective. Resistance is futile." With that Vader extended his lightsaber, the red glow and whomp of the blade crackled in the heavy smoke.

"Father, we...we were always destined for this, keh..cah..." Luke took his saber hilt and pressed the button to extend the blade. The internal blade extended, the vast majority of it gone. The magneto restrictors spurted with electric discharge and the blade seemed to leak out in a long stream. As the plasma hit the walkway it melted through the metal. Luke raised the hilt up and with it came the limp blade. "I'm sorry father."

Vader charged forward with several heavy steps swinging his lighsaber. Luke swung his saber, the plasma lashing around like a whip. The plasma wrapped around Vader's lighsaber catching on it's integrated hilt and arm. For a moment they struggled back and forth until Vader's saber broke through the length of loose plasma that made up Luke's saber. Vader swung wildly, nothing like his former self, rigid, mechanically. Luke easily dodged and swung his now shorter saber catching Vader off guard by cutting through several servo connections. Vader's left arm went limp.

"We're going to have to finish this some other time." Luke pulled his saber to the right and by way of the force the lopped off plasma reconnected, in a swift second move Luke whipped the blade down cutting through the platform in front of where Vader stood. The walkway crumpled on the other end, and for a moment hung there. Luke back peddled running for the other side, swinging his saber up cutting through the borg that still blocked the exit. Vader attempted to follow and as his heavy borg body landed on the broken corridor it gave way dropping Vader down the cooling shaft.

The Borg Queen turned towards a view screen. "What is this...Force...we must discover it's power. Bring me the drone Vader, I want to know all that it does. Parts of its mind still illude the collective."

**Chapter 5: A New Space Lost Hope**


End file.
